


What Was

by SLUG_CAT624



Series: What Could Have Been [1]
Category: Dark They Were and Golden Eyed - Ray Bradbury, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 3 universes, Alli loves horror, Alteranate Universe, Canon Divergence - Battle of Mustafar, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Messing with Dark They Were and Golden Eyed, Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUG_CAT624/pseuds/SLUG_CAT624
Summary: But this is not that world.And Obi-Wan Kenobi’s head rolls down the ashy slope, and bursts into flames.-This close to nameing it 'Dark They Were and Golden Eyed'.  Awesome story by the way.  Read it!





	What Was

**What Was**

**Obi-Wan**

Anakin stands there, lit up like a demon in the fires of Hell, and he knows he going to die.  The feeling tugs at his bones, and every second is a million years. The man that was his brother is now a slave to the Dark Side.  (He has to believe he’s a slave, that his brother did not choose this over everything. Over him.) The war cost him greatly, and he has nothing left to give.

He thought.

But he stares into his brothers eyes (his golden, golden eyes) and the last fragment of his soul shatters.  The world is nothing now.

He drops to his knees on the ashy, sloping ground, and it all ends with a flash of blue light and burning pain.

_ In another universe, another world, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a little less broken.   _

_ “Anakin, stop!  I have the high ground!” _

_ Vader- no  _ his brother _ \- because he can feel it now, the tiniest flicker of light- snarls back. _

_ “You underestimate my power?!”  _

_ “Never.” he sighs softly.  And when Anakin leps for him, he executes the forbidden strike.  It’s effective, brutal, and devastating. And as Anakin burns, Obi-Wan says… _

_ “I loved you Anakin!  You were my brother!”  _ You still are, _ he thinks.  And then flames engulf Anakin, and bitterness, grief, sadness, and love all come in a rushing swelling wave, threatening to drown him. _

_ “I hate you!” _

_ But he can’t drown, not yet.  Because the galaxy has hope, still, and he will do everything he can to protect it. _

But this is not that world.

And Obi-Wan Kenobi’s head rolls down the ashy slope, and bursts into flames.

 

**Ben**

It catches his eye in a bookstore one day, and for some reason it makes him shiver.   _ Dark They Were, and Golden Eyed _ by Ray Bradbury.  It’s a short story collection, and he thumbs through it.

_ “...his wife, before him, seemed almost to whirl away in the smoke…” _

_ “...The wind blew as if to flake away their identities…” _

_ “...the… air might draw his soul from him…” _

_ “...children’s delicate bones among the… grass…” _

_ “-a man standing on the edge of a sea, waiting to be drowned…” _

He shut the book with a haunting  _ snap _ .  He buys it anyway.  Alli would like it.  _ Crazy girl, _ he thinks fondly.   _ My crazy girl. _


End file.
